Love Hurts
by GodsAngel1
Summary: a story filled with love, death, betrayal, and blood. With Jeremy, Kate, Dorothy, Paige, Lily, Shelley, Adam, Campbell, and others.
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't keep his eyes of her during class as she sat just across from him in English. Beautiful Kate Davies, just her name was enough to make him melt. He had known her since the 3rd grade and he had loved her ever since. She didn't known of course and he was alright with not telling her. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable and to make their friendship go down the drain. After all Kate was the only girl in school that was nice to him especially within her group of friends.

There was Shelly, the intelligent one, Lily the wild party girl, Paige the sexy one who boys drooled over and Dorothy. Not much could be said about her. She was the girl in the shadows, the big one but still well known because of her friends. Kate was the popular one, the one every girl admired, the one he loved with all his heart. Honestly he loved all her friends but he loved her the most. He wanted to ask her to the dance but he figured it would be a lost cause since the group usually went to dances together. It was frustrating since he really wanted her to be his date but he wasn't at a complete loss. He would ask her to dance and she could even decide to hang out with him.

"…everyone needs a partner," was the last thing he heard his teacher say before all the students started moving around. Jeremy didn't bother getting up, he knew no one would want to be his partner, no one ever wants to partner up with him.

"Hi Jeremy," says a soft voice. He looks up into the sparkling eyes of Kate Davies as she smiles at him and sits in the desk decides him. "Is it alright if we be partners, Dorothy isn't here today." Jeremy nods repeatedly and adjusts his glasses. He watches her continuously as the two work on their English project that he wasn't really paying attention to. He couldn't believe his luck. He, Jeremy Melton was sitting down next to the most popular girl in school and it was because she wanted to be his partner. He silently thanked god that Dorothy wasn't at school.

He was sad when the bell rang for lunch and everyone started packing their things. He helped Kate put all the supplies away and she thanked him for staying and helping her. "Bye Jeremy, I'll see you at the dance," she says as she grabs her bag.

"Yea, at the dance, bye Kate," he says. She smiles and walks out of the room and he watches as she walks away with Paige.

Later at the dance he watched as Paige, Shelly, and Lily talked to two others girls giggling and drinking pop. He didn't see Kate around yet. Jeremy decided to be brave and ask go up to the three and ask them to dance. He stood up from his chair and slowly inhaled then exhaled then made his way over the girls. He decided to ask Shelley first. He tapped her shoulder and she looked at him, her smile turning upside down.

"Shelley, would you dance with me," he asks.

"In your dreams loser," she says then turns away. The girls laughed and Jeremy turned his attention to Lily.

"Umm Lily, would you dance with me,"

"Ewww," she said disgusted. Jeremy hung his head low and walked off. Then he turned to Paige.

"Umm Paige, would you dance with me," he asks.

"I'd rather be boiled alive," she said eyeing him angrily.

"Get loss geek," said Lily. "yea," said the others. Jeremy slowly nodded and walked away sadly.

It was then that he saw Kate standing alone by the punch bowl drinking some juice. He smiled as he noticed how pretty she looked in her white dress. He walked up to her and she watched him with a smile on her face. "Hi Kate, wanna dance,"

"Maybe later Jeremy," she said kindly.

"Ok maybe later," he said brightly. She giggled and he waved bye as he walked away over to the bleachers. That's when he saw Dorothy. He went up to her and she looked at him puzzled but smiled when he asked her to dance. He held out his hand and she took it standing up and following him to the dance floor. The danced to one song then went behind the bleachers where Jeremy leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back and the two held each other as they made out. Four boys saw then from where they were standing and crept over to the bleachers looking down at the two.

"Check it out, thick and thin getting it on," says one of the four boys. Jeremy and Dorothy pulled away quickly and stared at them. The two recognized them to be the school bullies, David, Robert, Jimmy, and Jake. They always teased Jeremy and on occasions they would also tease Dorothy, calling her buffalo because of her weight.

"Oh man that's nasty," says Jimmy.

"Ya like it buffalo getting hot," says Robert as he pulled on his shirt glaring at her.

"Stop it get away from me," Dorothy then screams as she pulls her hand away from Jeremy.

"Is this pervert at it again, did pervert attack you," asked Robert.

"Yea he attacked me," said Dorothy.

"Pervert jumped buffalo," said Robert as he run off grabbing the punch bowl.

"I..I..I didn't know," cried Jeremy.

"Pervert," Dorothy tells him with a evil glare.

Robert passes the punch bowl to David who then pours the whole thing on Jeremy. The boys laugh and Dorothy and Jeremy look at each other for a second before she runs away frightened leaving Jeremy standing there wet and humiliated. His nose begins to bleed and the boys jump down from the bleachers and begin grabbing and pulling on his clothes stripping him down to his underwear. Jeremy runs but Robert catches up to him and trips him making him fall flat on his face.

The other kids then stare and start chanting fight as the four brutally kick Jeremy over and over. Shelley, Paige, and Lily all begin to laugh and start calling him a pervert while Dorothy stands behind them slightly ashamed. Kate runs up with a teacher who separates the boys from Jeremy who know lays unconscious.

When Jeremy wakes up he notices he's in the nurses office on the small plastic bed. He sits up and his eyes widen as he sees that Kate is sitting in a chair next to him leaning forward with her head on the bed and her eyes closed. He smiled, happy that she cared enough to stay with him. He hated all those boys especially Robert. He didn't know why they constantly tortured him, it wasn't like he ever did anything to them. Nevertheless they still insisted on punishing him every chance they got. Not only did he hate them but he also hated Dorothy for lying and getting him beat up. He didn't understand why she would try to please those boys when they called her worse names than they called him. Whatever the reason was, he didn't care. He would never again try anything with her as long as he lived.

As he took one last look at Kate and brushed a strand of hair from her face, Jeremy took her hand in his and laid his head back down. Hopefully tomorrow would be better than tonight had been.


	2. Chapter 2

7th grade seemed to go the same as 6th, as did 8th and 9th. Sophomore year of high school Jeremy was still the geek of the school and Kate, Shelley, Paige, and Lily were still the popular ones with Dorothy as their friend but with less attention as the others. Jeremy was the same as ever and was still very much in love with Kate. Every day in homeroom he would sit and stare at her while he drew portraits of her in his notebook. He would also offer to help her in any classes that she was having difficulty with.

Kate appreciated his help and remained the kind person that she had always been but the others found him more annoying than ever. Dorothy tried to get her to stop talking to Jeremy always referring back to the time when he attacked her but Kate would then remind her how he kept apologizing for it. Dorothy though didn't seem very willing to accept his apology. Though underneath she knew it was actually him that should be seeking her forgiveness.

Friday morning when Jeremy walked into the library he found that Kate was sitting all alone instead of with her four friends. He smiled happy that he now had a chance to talk to Kate without her friends around to bug them. "Hi Kate," he said as he sat down next to her.

"Hey Jeremy," she said.

"What you doing," he asked.

"Oh just trying to get ahead on work since the girls aren't here. They decided to ditch today," she said.

"Ditch…and you stayed," he said a bit quietly.

"Yea I have a test today and I didn't want to miss it especially since I've been studying for it all week,"

"Well, since your friends aren't here, would you like to hang out with me today?" he asked. Kate took a minute to think and for a second Jeremy thought she was going to say no but his frown was turned upside down when he heard her say yes.

The two spent lunch together in the art room and after school they walked together to the ice cream shop. They talked and laughed so much Jeremy's eyes began to water. He couldn't believe he was hanging out with the girl he had loved since the 3rd grade. Kate also couldn't believe how funny and caring Jeremy was. She was now glad that the girls had decided to ditch. Though it would be a storm later when they found out she had hung out with Jeremy she didn't really care. She hated the fact that her friends had always picked on Jeremy when he was one of the sweetest guys she had ever met. She had had lots of fun with him and wasn't planning on pretending that it never happened.

While the two walked home together it slowly began to rain. Kate took out her umbrella and covered both her and Jeremy who unfortunately didn't have one. "Silly Jeremy didn't you know it was going to rain," she said smiling. Jeremy looked away and blushed and Kate laughed and wrapped her arm around his pulling him close. Jeremy heart began to pound loud and his nose began to bleed. Kate noticed from the corner of her eye and stopped and pulled him into an alley where it was dry. She set her umbrella down and took out a napkin that was in her pocket. Jeremy watched her fascinated as she gently wiped his nose clean.

The speed of his heart increased as he felt her breath and his body shivered when her finger touched the top of his lip. Unable to control his urge he quickly took her hands in his as she finished cleaning the blood. The two stared at each other and Jeremy took his right hand and softly caressed her cheek. Kate closed her eyes taking pleasure in his touch and the heat of his hand. Jeremy saw this as his chance. He leaned in and touched Kate's lips with his. She responded to his kiss and moved closer closing the gap between them.

Just about ten seconds into the kiss the two broke apart when the y heard voices behind them. A couple of guys made their way over to them whistling at Kate and taunting Jeremy. They looked to be around their age and they looked liked they had just been smoking with the smell of cigarette flowing around them. Jeremy moved Kate behind him as if to defend her and the guys laughed.

"Hey baby, why don't you leave this loser and come hang out with a real man," one of them said.

"Sorry I don't see any," spat Kate.

"Oh so you got a mouth on that pretty little face of yours,"

"Yea and a brain so get lost creep. Come on Jeremy," she said taking Jeremy's hand. As soon as Jeremy turned the same guy grabbed him and pulled him back forcefully. Jeremy fell to the ground and when Kate tried to help him another guy came up and grabbed her pulling her away. Kate screamed and when Jeremy tried to get up he was kicked in the face then in the gut. His glasses fell off and the guy that kicked them stomped on them and kicked the broken pieces aside.

As the guys kept beating Jeremy, Kate struggled with the guy holding her trying to break free so she could help Jeremy. She repeatedly stepped on his foot and tried to elbow him in the gut. She got him to loosen his grip and she quickly run out of his arms and shoved one of the guys kicking Jeremy into the wall. One of the other guys then punched her in the face and Kate fell to the ground unconscious.

Jeremy's eyes grew red and in that second something snapped in him. As quick as lightning he got up and started fighting each of the guys. He got a broken beer bottle and swung it scratching the guy who hit Kate in the face. The two boys grabbed their friend who was now bleeding and ran off freaked out by Jeremy who had murderous eyes on his bloody face. Once they were gone he ran to Kate and took her in his arms protectively rocking her back and forth.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day when Jeremy didn't see Kate he realized she must have stayed home. He didn't blame her. He would have stayed home also but he didn't want to have to deal with his parents who were more of a bother than any of the kids in his class. As he walked down the hall trying to make it to his math class someone pushed him into the lockers hard. It was Paige and she was standing in front of him with Dorothy, Shelley, and Lily who all had mad looks on their faces.

"The principal wants to see you," said Paige.

"And it's not good," finished Lily.

Shelley stepped in front of Jeremy glaring at him like a tiger. "Your finished Melton, you can kiss this place goodbye,"

"What," he said confused.

"Don't think we don't know what you did to Kate,"

"You don't even know what happened," he said defending himself.

"Oh, look who's trying to act tough," laughed Paige.

"We already know what you did pervert," said Dorothy.

"Hey girls what's going on," said Lily's boyfriend Rick as he put his arm around his girlfriend. With him were two other guys, the same one's that had humiliated Jeremy at the 6th grade dance, David and Robert.

"This guy causing trouble again?" asked Robert.

"Yea he keeps hitting on us," lied Shelley.

"And he attacked me again, then tried to attack Kate yesterday," said Dorothy.

Jeremy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had never done any of those things and he would never hurt Kate. He made a run for it before Robert and David could get their hands on him. It was useless though. He knew he would still get in trouble because Robert's mother was the principal and there was a good chance that he would be suspended. Not that he was completely worried. Suspension wasn't as worse as being kicked out and hopefully that wouldn't be his fate.

It was later in the afternoon when Jeremy got home that he saw his mother and father sitting in the kitchen with a man in a black suit with a briefcase. The three looked at him and before they could even say anything Jeremy knew what was going on.

The news soon caught on that Jeremy was headed to reform school and everyone seemed to be happy about it, except for Kate. She hated that he had to leave and was a bit suspicious about the fact that he had been kicked out because of another attack on Dorothy. She knew he would never do something like that, just like she knew he had never hurt Dorothy at the dance. She had seen them kissing and while she felt happy that Dorothy had someone she couldn't help but feel a bit envious. After all she did always have a soft spot for Jeremy.

The first few weeks in reform school were hard for Jeremy. The fact that he could no longer see Kate's face tore him into two. He didn't have a picture of her. His parents hadn't allowed him to take anything with him except a few clothes. They had thrown all the rest of his stuff away and weren't even there they day he left to his new school. They basically disowned him and threw him out like garbage. Jeremy didn't mind it so much though, since he never really liked his parents anyway.

He never got any mail and no one ever came to visit him. He started writing letters to Kate though he never figured she would write back. He would write one every other day and after a week she replied back. The two wrote to each other back and forth for about two months telling each other about school and all that was going on. Kate would tell Jeremy about the girls but she said she never told them that she wrote to him. It made him happy knowing they had a secret that she hadn't told her best friends. It made him feel like she cared for him like he did for her. It came as a surprise when after 2 months of being at reform school he got called up to the office because he had a visitor. He walked with security over to the cafeteria and there he saw a girl with blonde hair with her back facing him. Jeremy got excited believing it to be Kate but he stopped when he realized it wasn't Kate but actually Lily.

He sat across from Lily and for a minute neither said anything. They engaged in a staring contest each looking at each other with eyes of hate. "Why are you here?" asked Jeremy rudely. Lily took the bag that was next to her and dropped it on the table in front of him. Jeremy looked through the bag and saw all of his letters that he had written to Kate. "What are you doing with these?"

"I found them in her room. She didn't want to return them to you so I'm doing it instead. I want you to ever write her another letter again. She doesn't need to be reminded of you. She has friends and a boyfriend that she's crazy about, she doesn't need you so quite trying to make friends with her, she's never going to love you," said Lily. Jeremy felt anger boiling within him, not because of the boyfriend thing; he knew that was a lie. Kate had written that she didn't have a boyfriend. He was angered because Lily had been nosy like always and got into business that didn't concern her at all. That was all Lily said before she got up and walked out leaving Jeremy in the empty cafeteria. He tried to control his anger and not let the thought of revenge come to mind.

He could no longer contain after two weeks later when the letter he had sent Kate was returned to him in the mail. She no longer wrote to him and though he kept writing and kept waiting, nothing came, except his own letter which said return to sender in handwriting he knew didn't belong to Kate.

Within time his anger grew more and more and after six months he was sent to juvenile hall after brutally attacking a boy that kept picking on him during class. After a year in juvi he was put in a mental home for what the doctor's called his chaotic and disturbed state of mind. That was the last anyone ever heard of Jeremy Melton.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon getting out of college Kate, Dorothy, Lily, Shelley, and Paige had all managed to still keep in touch though Shelley moved to a different city to attend medical school. They had all grown into beautiful mature ladies especially Dorothy who managed to lose weight in about 6 months. The change made her feel better about herself but didn't seem to be effective in finding herself a boyfriend. She didn't know if it was her face, her looks, or if she was still just too big but the constant screw up in all her dates had made her become bitter especially when she was out with Paige and Kate and men would talk to them and ask for a date or their number.

Lily, now a successful business executive, had been moving from boyfriend to boyfriend, saying how she was trying to get as much action as possible until Mr. Right came along. She went through two guys in a month, and while she was with this guy named Todd for 3 months she was secretly seeing another guy named Brad whom she had met at a club. Their relationship went on even when Todd found out Lily was cheating on him and left her. Todd then began sending her flowers and cards saying how he had forgiven and wanted to give them another chance. Lily didn't feel the same though. She ignored Todd and when he confronted her one day when she got home with Brad from a party Brad ended up beating Todd until his whole face bled. Lily then told him to leave then she took Todd up to her apartment and cleaned him up. The next morning Todd woke up in his bed and found a note from Lily saying how she had dropped him off after he had fallen asleep. She went on to say how she never wanted to see him again and that if he really cared about her he would leave her alone so she could live happily. The note had upset Todd but he gave in to her wishes and two weeks later he moved out of his apartment and that was the last Lily had heard of him.

Paige continued to be the sexy hard to get woman that every man wanted. She remained single throughout college having a few flings here and there. She didn't mind the single life as much as Dorothy and Lily since most of the men who eyed her just wanted her for a good time. After growing tired of a quiet apartment she moved in with Lily in a big condo just a few miles from Dorothy's house. The two went to parties continuously and when Paige got bored she took a bottle of Champaign and a glass and went outside to be alone.

Shelley grew distance from her friends after moving away to attend medical school. She became more focused on her studied and less focused on her love life. She made frequent calls to each of the girls but that soon changed after a year when she stopped talking to them. Their relationship wasn't a complete lose though since she got a visit from Kate and Dorothy who came to see her during the summer. Dorothy convinced her to start dating again and she even talked her into joining speed dating just for kicks. Kate wasn't so sure about the idea but she tagged along being the good friend that she was.

As for Kate, she got a job writing for the local newspaper as a journalist. She even bought a small apartment ten minutes down the road from Lily and Paige. Everything was fine in Kate's life except for her creepy neighbor Gary who seemed to have a strange attraction to her. He would always end his sentences with a word that rhymed with her name and looked at her with hunger eyes that seemed to want to swallow her whole. Kate found him creepy but nonetheless ignored him as best as she could. Life seemed to go by normally with living on her own, to hanging out with her friends and having a job she loved. Her life changed though when he walked in the elevator as she made her way up to her floor.

"Hi," the man had said as he stood next to her in the elevator.

"Hi," Kate said.

"Adam Carr, new employee," he told her as he offered her his hand.

"Kate Davies, welcome to the paper," she said as she shook his hand.

"Thanks," he said as he gave her a charming smile. Kate looked into his eyes and froze thinking she recognized him from somewhere. Unfortunately she couldn't picture ever seeing his face before. Adam noticed her stare but didn't say anything not wanting to blow his cover. He knew if he messed up the slightest bit she would possibly recognize who he was. Even though he had changed his face and spent countless hours working out he was still the same old boy who she once kissed back in high school. He was still Jeremy Melton.

When they got to their floor Adam followed Kate as she made her way to her desk. Surprising his desk was right next to hers. "What a coincidence," he said as he sat down and got settled in. "Yea," Kate said letting out a small laugh. Adam smiled and watched her as she logged on to her computer and began going through papers. Throughout the day he tried to not stare at her but he was finding it a bit of a challenge considering how much he missed her and the sound of her voice.

When the time came for their lunch break he thought about asking her if she wanted to have lunch with him but hesitated when another man walked up to her and started talking. Adam couldn't here what the two were saying but judging by the look on the man's face it wasn't something that he was expecting. Just as Adam got up to leave for lunch someone tapped him on the shoulder and called out his name.

"Hey" he said cheerfully when he saw it was Kate.

"Hey, umm you wanna have lunch together, I sorta lied and told Arnold over there that we were having lunch together," she said. Adam looked over to the man Kate called Arnold. He was glaring at him evilly and Adam was able to put two and two together. Obviously Arnold liked Kate but she wasn't interested, lucky for him.

"Sure, I'd love to," he said to Kate.

"Great, let's go, I know this great place just up the road," she said as she held him by the arm. Adam looked over his shoulder and from the corner of his eye he could see that Arnold was still staring at him. He smirked feeling a sense of accomplishment and let Kate hold on to him as two watched out together.

"So tell me about you, Mr. Carr," Kate said as the two sat at a little table outside of Vito's. "Well Ms. Davies, I'm from Seattle which is where my parents live, dad's a lawyer and mom's a teacher. I'm twenty-three I love football and baseball, and I'm single," he told her. Kate laughed at his last comment. "And you,"

"Well, I've lived here all my life, my parents live her also, my mom's a nurse and my father is a writer. I turned twenty-three two weeks ago, I have four best friends who I've known all throughout school, umm what else is there to say,"

"Are you single?" he asked. Kate laughed and nodded. "Ok, tell me about your friends,"

"Well there's Lily, Shelly, Paige, and Dorothy, and all of us have known each other since elementary. We've always been there for each other though there were times when we had our disagreements but what friends don't."

"So what happened to them?" Adam asked.

"Well they all still live here except for Shelley, she moved to the next town about an hour away so she could go to med school. It's been a about a few months since I've last seen her. Lily's a business woman, an executive or something like that, and Dorothy and Paige are just doing their own thing, trying to find love and all,"

"Well if your friends are as pretty as you they shouldn't have to look far," he said.

"Well aren't you quite the charmer," she said smiling.

"Just being honest," he answered.

As the two talked they didn't seem to notice Paige who was just driving by and happened to get sight of the two talking and laughing. Paige was surprised to see Kate having lunch with a man but she was happy nonetheless. She quickly pulled out her phone and plugged it up to her ear piece and called Lily.

Lily was in the office going through papers when she called. "Hey,"

"Guess who I just saw having lunch with a very cute guy," said Paige.

"Dorothy,"

"You wish! No actually it was Kate,"

"Really," said Lily getting up from her chair. "Details,"

"I was just driving and caught them sitting together laughing. Looked like a date to me,"

"I can't believe Kate met a guy and didn't even tell us. Remind me to go to her apartment later,"

"I'll tell her to come over after work," Paige said.

Lily secretary walked in telling her that she had someone on the phone and set down her coffee and some papers. "Ok thanks, Paige I gotta go,"

"Alright see you later," she said then hung up.

After lunch with Adam the two took a walk around the block then made their way back to the office. For the remainder of the day Adam kept close watch on Kate and somehow always found a way to start up conversation with her. Arnold watched on jealously but didn't confront Adam since he didn't want to make a bad impression on Kate. Adam was pleased to see his fellow employee so envious but at the same time he felt angry by the fact that he was interested in Kate. Even though it was clear that she had no interest in him Adam still felt the need to get rid of Arnold. Nevertheless he convinced himself that it was a waste of time. Arnold was just a kid with a little crush. If he was really interested he would have asked Kate out by now.

6 pm rolled by fast and Kate was already heading out the building. Adam had offered to walk her home but she declined when she said she was going to Lily's apartment instead. That didn't stop him from following her. He took a cab just as she did and told the driver to follow Kate paying him extra so he wouldn't ask questions. When they came to their destination he had the cab driver stop and he watched Kate get out of the cab and walk into a building that said Granit Falls. Now he knew where to find Lily. He was just about to tell the driver to drive off then he saw a car pass by him and pull up to the gate. 'Paige,' he thought. The gate opened and she pulled into the lot. 'So she lives here too,' Adam thought. 'Maybe her and Lily live together.' If so then he just killed two birds with one stone. He already knew where Dorothy lived and he had just recently discovered Kate's apartment before taking a job at the paper where she worked. Now all that was left was to find out where exactly Shelley was, then he would begin to carry out his plot for revenge.


End file.
